1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for treating a fluid and, more particularly, to a water treatment system incorporating an electrochemical device, a reservoir system and a reject flow regulator and methods thereof for delivering treated water to a point of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Water that contains hardness species such as calcium and magnesium may be undesirable for some uses in industrial, commercial and household applications. The typical guidelines for a classification of water hardness are: zero to 60 milligrams per liter (mg/l) as calcium carbonate is classified as soft; 61 to 120 mg/l as moderately hard; 121 to 180 mg/l as hard; and more than 180 mg/l as very hard.
Hard water can be softened or treated by removing the hardness ion species. Examples of systems that remove such species include those that use ion exchange beds. In such systems, the hardness ions become ionically bound to oppositely charged ionic species that are mixed on the surface of the ion exchange resin. The ion exchange resin eventually becomes saturated with ionically bound hardness ion species and must be regenerated. Regeneration typically involves replacing the bound hardness species with more soluble ionic species, such as sodium chloride. The hardness species bound on the ion exchange resin are replaced by the sodium ions and the ion exchange resins are ready again for a subsequent water softening step.
Other systems have been disclosed. For example, Dosch, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,687 teaches a washing machine including a water softening arrangement using ion exchange resins. Similarly, Gadini et al., in International Application Publication No. WO00/64325, disclose a household appliance using water with an improved device for reducing the water hardness. Gadini et al. teach of a household appliance having a control system, a water supply system from an external source and a softening system with an electrochemical cell.
Electrodeionization (EDI) is one process that may be used to soften water. EDI is a process that removes ionizable species from liquids using electrically active media and an electrical potential to influence ion transport. The electrically active media may function to alternately collect and discharge ionizable species, or to facilitate the transport of ions continuously by ionic or electronic substitution mechanisms. EDI devices can include media having permanent or temporary charge. Such devices can cause electrochemical reactions designed to achieve or enhance performance. These devices also include electrically active membranes such as semi-permeable ion exchange or bipolar membranes.
Continuous electrodeionization (CEDI) is a process wherein the primary sizing parameter is the transport through the media, not the ionic capacity of the media. A typical CEDI device includes semi-permeable anion and cation exchange membranes. The spaces between the membranes are configured to create liquid flow compartments with inlets and outlets. A transverse DC electrical field is imposed by an external power source using electrodes at the bounds of the membranes and compartments. Often, electrode compartments are provided so that reaction product from the electrodes can be separated from the other flow compartments. Upon imposition of the electric field, ions in the liquid are attracted to their respective counter-electrodes. An ion-depleting (depleting) compartment, bounded by the electroactive anion permeable membrane and cation membrane, typically become ionically depleted and an adjoining ion-concentrating (concentrating) compartments, bounded by the electroactive cation permeable membrane and the electroactive anion membrane, typically become ionically concentrated. The volume within the depleting compartments and, in some cases, within the concentrating compartments, also includes electrically active media. In CEDI devices, the media may include intimately mixed anion and cation exchange resins. The ion-exchange media typically enhances the transport of ions within the compartments and may participate as a substrate for controlled electrochemical reactions. Electrodeionization devices have been described by, for example, Giuffrida et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,745, 4,925,541 and 5,211,823, by Ganzi in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,936 and 5,316,637, by Oren et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,809 and by Kedem in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,579.